Walkthrough
Main Game Progression Guide. Unlocking areas/bosses # To activate the 1st bell you need gauntlets, which are heavy enough. Read more in Gauntlets Mechanics. # To get to New Londo speak with Petrus at Graveyard. # To get to Blighttown find a key to Valley of Drakes in New Londo Ruins, It's on the balcony, which looks at the valley. # To get to Depths simply touch the Blighttown door twice. # To fight Gaping you will need the Doll, which you find later, in Lower Burg behind torch hollows. # To get out of Depths you will need a Workers Key, which is at the very bottom with Basilisks, where the Ring of Evil Eye was in the original game. # To activate the path to Anor Londo from Sen's you need to get an orb in the Tomb of the Giants and put it into the coffin near 2nd Catacombs bonfire. (Alternatively you get to Painted World by dying to Gaping and then to Anor Londo). # You get partial ability to warp by killing O&S and getting Lord Vessel. The full ability to warp will be yours after you kill 2nd version of Capra, which can be found in Lower Burg, Sens, Anor Londo roof or Archives Prison. # To fight Nito you ring both bells first. # The door to BoC will be opened for you by Jeremiah. # To fight 4 Kings you will need to get the ring from Artorias. # To activate DLC entry you get Lord Vessel and free Dusk, who is behind Moonlight Butterfly. # To unlock Hawkeye Gough and Kalameet fight get the key in the chest behind 2nd illusory wall, the one in the main building. # To fight Lautrec get Black Orb and go to the room behind the fireplace in Anor Londo. # The door to Forest Hunters is opened by equipping Hawk Ring, which you get in DLC, where the Sif was. Hornet Ring and Leo Rings works too. Wolf ring doesn't work. # To traverse the fog after Gwyndolin you should visit Gwynever's room. # To unlock dark Lordran with 5 alternative (red) bosses kill Gwyndolin or the alternative Gwyn (Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight). To unlock alternative (red) O&S kill Jar-Eel. # To unlock alternative Manus fight follow the "Intended DLC Route" (see below). # To unlock alternative Gwyn fight (Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight) complete Velka quest line (see below). Intended DLC Route (Read point 1-4 on how to get in) (steps 1-4 needs to be done before going to anor londo) # Before going to Anor Londo, you need to go to Darkroot Basin and kill the moonlight butterfly. After that you rescue Dusk. # To access the Darkroot Forest to get to Sif's boss room to face the Gravestalkers, you will need to get a ring that can open the door and the earliest one you can get is the Hawk Ring. Go to the bottom of Sen's Fortress, climb the ladder back up, hit the wall in front of you and climb up that ladder. There will be a giant in front of you, kill that giant to get the Hawk Ring. # Go to the Darkroot Forest and kill the Gravestalkers. They will drop the "Silver Pendant". Give this Pendant to "Snuggly the Crow" by dropping it on his nest in the Undead Asylum. You will be given a broken pendant after reloading the area at the nest. # Go to Darkroot basin and go to the back of Hydra's pool. You will see a dark aura, touch it and a Red Phantom Manus hand will pull you in. # Follow Alvina ghost to Manus room and start a boss fight. # Fight alongside Artorias and "kill" Manus. # After the fight, Manus will run away and Artorias will chase after him. Sif will fade away to safety and you will receive the Abysswalker Ring. Dusk is still lying on the ground. # You can touch the Dark Portal to end up in the Dead City of New Londo. # After receiving the Cthonic Spark, you can return to the DLC and proceed through it backwards. # Go to Sifs old boss room to fight a "special" boss. # After beating the boss return to the Oolacile Sanctuary and give Ciaran to the left of the mushroom lady (Might be dead) Artorias's soul. She will no longer appear in the Nito boss fight allowing Nito to be killed without breaking velka's pact. (Stealing Nito's soul early will prevent Ciaran spawning in Oolacile Sanctuary) Velka's Pact Questline # Get killed by the Bane of Lordran to get to the Painted world early. You can make him appear after getting the doll for the painted world. # Go back from the bonfire and go to the left along a pathway. Talk to the bird. # Talk to the bird again and from a secret pact with Velka. # You need to kill 3 Sinners. Jeremiah, Seath and Nito. # To kill Jeremiah you can find out here. # Before going to Seath, you need to pick up Priscilla's Dagger (needs confirming). # To kill Seath the intended way, you need to free havel. Open the bookcase and the stairs to the bonfire. Reload the area by warping out and back in. Then Seath would of been killed by Havel. Pick up the lord soul. # Go to the end of ash lake. There will be 5 items. Picking up "Havel the rocks ring" will trigger the text. The rest of the drops is havel's armor set. # To kill Nito you need to complete the Intended Path of the DLC and give the Artorias Soul to Ciaran. This way she will not join Nito's boss fight allowing him to be killed as a sinner. # Talk to the bird at the top of the stairs in the Kiln of the First Flame after killing Gwyn, Lord of Cinder to fight Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight. Blighttown to Depths Route This run can be easier by walking around this pillar twice then this enemy which usually toxins you while you climb the ladder near him (toxin will almost certainly kill you eventually) will drop down to the ground. Now you can climb the ladder he guards.